kabhi jo badal barse
by HKF LOVE
Summary: abjeets proposal first fanfic plz read


**Kabhi Jo badal barse**

Finally he had decided to propose her

His love **Tarika**

He got ready and set off from bureau telling everyone to meet him sharp on 8pm. He left with saying that it's going to be a party a **special one**

It was all ready 5pm he only had 3 hours to sort everything he left towards sunshine hotel, on his way he called Tarika.

 **Tarika and Abhi on the phone**

Tarika: hello abhi bolo Kya Hain, kyu phone kiya

Abhi: tarika Kya tum aaj sham free ho

Tarika: ha kyu?

Abhi: nahi WO Kya Hain na aaj sham ko party Hain 8 baje, puri team ko bulaya Hai to Kya app a sakti Hain (he hesitated)

Tarika: ha kyun nahi

Abhi: thankyou (he said relieved)

Tarika: Kya abhi…..friendship kay andar thankyou hota Hain Kya

Abhi: sorry(biting his tongue)

Tarika: abhijeeeeet!

Abhi :….( hit his head) mmh ok ill meat you at 8pm

Tarika: ok (about to cut the phone

Abhi: and bring salunke with you ok

Tarika:ok done see you bye

Abhi: bye

3 hours past like seconds and now it was 8pm

Guests had started coming in Abhijit was on the stage outside

After a couple of minutes the cid team came in (tarika and salunke warnt there)

Abhijeet came off the stage and went to the cid team

Daya: hello boss keise ho aur yahan kyu bolaya

Abhijeet didn't answer was just looking at the entrance waiting for someone, **someone special**

Daya stared at him noticing what he was looking at

Tarika and salunke entered

Tarika had a long blue dress with long earrings in her ear

A smile crept up abhijeets face

Daya: wah boss aaj toh tarika to Kamal Ki lag rahi hai kyun boss!

Abhi: ha nahi toh kya who to har roz hi kamal ki lagti hia

Abhijeet bit his tongue realizing what he had said

Abhi: mera mmmm….at…lab hai….

Daya: meh samajta hu tera matalb kya Hain

Abhi: dddddaaaaaayyyyyyyaa… (Abhijeet was about to hit daya, but he stopped seeing tarika coming towards them abhijeet put his hand down)

Tarika: hello abhijeet kaise ho (she only says abhijeet in front of other people)

Abhi: fit and fine, wat about you?

Tarika: obviously fine (she replied with a smile) waise tum kar kya reh thay (with a question gaze)

Abhi: wwwwwooo…..ma…ian…. (Hesitatingly speaking and got interrupted by daya)

Daya: wo kya Hain na tarika (with a smirk on his face) main kaha tha ki tum aaj bohut kubsurat lagri ho or abhijeet bura main gaya (abhijeet game a fiery glance at abhijeet)

Tarika blushed at dayas statement

Daya turned to abhijeet and asked: Weise abhijeet party kab shuru hogi? Bohut bhook lagi hain(with an innocent face)

Abhijeet and tarika burst out into laughter

Poor daya was confused-daya: has kyun reho?

Abhijeet: Kabhi to khane ke Alawa socho (daya gave sheeply smile)

Everyone was getting bored it starting raining

Daya: abhijeet kaha hai?

ACP: chalo sab chalo

Daya: par abhijeet?

ACP: daya uski party hain Na tho wo ajayaga andar

Ab chalo

The who cid team were about to leave, just then they heard some music

They turned around; they found abhijeet standing on the stage with a microphone in his hand

 **Music started**

 **Abhijeet started singing:**

 **Kabhi Jo baadal barse** **  
** **Main dekhoon tujhe aankhein bharke** **  
** **Tu lage mujhe pahli baarish ki duaa… (Pointing towards tarika)**

Everyone was shocked specially tarika and daya **  
** **  
** **Tere pahloo mein reh loon** **  
** **Main khudko paagal keh loon** **  
** **Tu gham de ya khushiyaan** **  
** **Seh loon saathiya ….**

 **Woo... aeee... aeee... aaa... sathiyaa...** **  
** **Ae ae... AA...** **  
**  
 **Pahle Kabhi, Na tune mujhe gham diya** **  
** **Phir mujhe, kyun tanha kar diya** **  
** **Guzaare thhe Jo lamhe pyaar ke** **  
** **Hamesha tujhe apna maan ke** **  
** **To Phir tune badli kyun adaa** **  
** **Yeh kyun kiya…..**

 **WO o WO o... WO o WO o...**

 **Kabhi jo badal barse** **  
** **Main dekhun tujhe aankhein bharke** **  
** **Tu lage mujhe pehli barish ki duaa** (saying this abhijeet came of the stage)

 **Tere pahloo mein rah loon** **  
** **Main khudko pagal kah loon** **  
** **Tu gham de ya khushiyaan, sathiya...**

(He headed towards tarika, as soon as the music finished he got on his knees)

Tarika was surprised

Abhijeet started

Abhi: tarika bohut der she kenha chata ta, bar har bar dil meh dar ata tha ki agar tum na keh do, to mera kya ho ga

Bar jab ek mahene (month) pehle tuhare anken me pyar or Dard jo dheka tha (ep 1209-1210) tab mujhe tasali ho gay thi ke tum bhi mujhe pyar karti ho ,meh janta huh ki meh tumhe safe life nahi deh pauga bar yeh zarur kehoga ki ill all ways keep you happy no matter what happens

Or islayeh meh kenha chatahoon ki

 **I love you tarika**

 **I love you**

 **Or yeh meh yeh zindagi bhar kehu ga**

 **Wil you marry me?**

Everyone had tears in their eyes, tarika bend down and said

Tarika: ha abhi meh tum se shaadi karogi

They both hugged each other abhijeet slid a ring into her finger

Then they herd clapping and turned around to find salunke standing there

Abhijeet and tarika separated and stood up

Salunke: wah abhijeet Bhai wah, kya party hain, party ke Ander tum neh tarika ko dulhan bah liya mere permission ke baigar(abhijeet and tarika got shoked)

ACP: salu….

Salunke: nahi ACP… aaj nahi innki sagia ho gi or abhi tak mere per nahi choohan

Everyone's sad face tuned from to happy

Tarika ran to salunke and hugged him

Tears off happiness were present in her eyes

Salunke: are abhijeet waha kyun kare hu ho,nahi karni shaadi

Abhi: aya (abhijeet wiped his tears) and ran

Tarika and abhijeet touched salunke feet

Salunke: jeete reho

And then touched acps feet

Abhi: salunke sir app ne tho Drahi dia tha

Salunke: wo kya hai na ki Mazak karne mai to mujhe to maza ata hai wo bhi tum ke sath…

Bar iska matalb yeh nahi heh ki tum mere lab me ake tarika ke sath flirt karo

Abhi: in a low voice ,… who toh meh karu hi ga

Salunke: kuch kaha tumne?

Abhi: nahi toh

Acp: chalo sab andar

They all went inside to enjoy their life

 **The end**

 **Hope you enjoyed it**

 **It was my first fanfic**

 **Plz plz plz comment**

 **Thankyou**


End file.
